


(Ты) Лучшее из всего, что слышал

by Ampaseh, JanetDi



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Bets & Wagers, Bondage, Dirty Talk, Fever, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Massage, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Silence Kink, Smut, Swearing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2013-11-07
Packaged: 2017-12-31 16:32:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1033881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ampaseh/pseuds/Ampaseh, https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanetDi/pseuds/JanetDi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Пять раз, когда Эшли с Райаном пытались заниматься сексом молча, и один раз, когда им это удалось.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Название взято из стихотворения Б. Пастернака «Звезды летом».

— То есть, Хатч знает, — заключил Эшли. Райан покаянно повесил голову. — И давно? И кто еще?  
— Больше никто! — заверил его Райан. — Ну, может, Гэз… Наверное…  
— Да ты вообще не можешь держать язык за зубами, — усмехнулся Эшли. На самом деле он совсем не сердился, досужие разговоры его не трогали, ему все было как с гуся вода, лишь бы малой себя не подставил. Райан быстро догадался, что ему не влетит, и они еще попрепирались просто так, и после череды «а вот и могу — а вот и нет» Эшли постановил: — Значит, все. Со следующего раза у нас каждый четверг день тишины.  
— Не разговариваем совсем? — недоверчиво спросил Райан.  
— Я про секс.  
— Никакого секса по четвергам?!  
— Никаких разговоров во время секса! По четвергам.  
— А-а… Заметано, — согласился Райан. — А вообще звуков издавать нельзя или только говорить?  
Соглашаться на компромисс было бы неспортивно, но Эшли напомнил себе о том, как хорош, и решил сделать Райану скидку.  
— Звуки можно, — снизошел он. — Слова нельзя. 

На том и порешили. Эшли вообще надеялся, что за неделю Райан забудет, можно будет поймать его на нарушении уговора и как-то обернуть это в свою пользу. Как именно, он еще не придумал, но и Райан, кажется, ничего не забыл — постанывал под его руками сдавленно, однако бессвязно, прервавшись буквально на полуслове, едва оказался прижатым к стене.  
«Как тебе сегодня хочется, вот так? Или вот так? — мысленно искушал его Эшли, меняя темп и попутно ощупывая губами линию челюсти. — Нравится, когда я левой?..»  
— Хуан, — выдохнул Райан. Эшли подумал еще, что быстро же он учится, вот уже и ревность вызвать пытается, называя в постели — ну, как в постели — чужим именем; способ, конечно, топорный, но за попытку зачет, — и только потом поднял взгляд, увидел огромные райановские глаза и резко обернулся. 

В Кобхэме было много тёмных уголков, только уединенными они оставались крайне недолго.

— Хуан, — строго сказал Эшли остолбеневшему испанцу, — у Райана судорога. Там, — он многозначительно воззрился на свой низ живота. — Я оказываю ему первую помощь. Позови Еву.  
— Сейчас! — закивал Хуан и был таков. 

Надо ли уточнять, что на протяжении всей этой неловкой сцены Эшли не отстранился от Райана, руки не убрал и приспущенные шорты на место не вернул. Да и у Райана ничего не изменилось.  
— Ты чего ему наговорил? — со смехом спросил он и подался вперед.  
— Проход между корпусами ремонтируют, через улицу минуты три, — пояснил Эшли, возвращаясь к прежнему занятию. — Если бегом, то две. Если Хуан заблудится, то полчаса. А у Евы сегодня отгул. Пока ему объяснят, еще минут десять. Если объяснять будет Билли, то это вообще до ночи. Короче, минут пять у нас есть. А ты продул.  
— Но почему-у?  
— Потому что сказал «Хуан», а сегодня четверг.  
— Сегодня среда, — невинно, насколько позволяли обстоятельства, объявил Райан.  
— Неплохо, — одобрил Эшли. — Но играли вчера, значит, среда была вчера. Значит, сегодня четверг, и ты продул.  
— Нечестно.  
— Нечестно, что я пашу по полтора часа, а потом все равно отсасываю тебе на ночь, а утром у тебя такие глаза голодные, как будто ты в жизни не трахался и даже занятие тактическое пережить не сможешь, вот что нечестно, — популярно объяснил Эшли. Райан захихикал. — Нечестно, что тебя застукали на работе без штанов и с мужиком в обнимку, а у тебя даже не упал, вот это нечестно тоже. Тебе вообще что-нибудь способно стояк сбить?  
— Хм…  
— Хиллари Клинтон?  
— Горячая штучка.  
— Мадлен Олбрайт?  
— Имя такое, очень секси… Мадлен…  
— Колин Пауэлл?  
— Твой бывший? — поинтересовался Райан, тяпнув Эшли за ухо.  
— Кондолиза Райс?  
— Серьезно, Эш, кто все эти люди?  
— Моя мама?  
— О, мама Эшли…  
— Ах ты, засранец, — притворно возмутился Коул и ущипнул его в наказание. — Твоя мама!  
— Прости, мам, — стыдливо простонал Райан, толкаясь ему в кулак.  
— Ладно! Я… — Эшли решил использовать последнее средство, но моментально перестроился. — Ты. Ты беременный, — серьезно сказал он.

Райан уткнулся носом ему между плечом и шеей и так смеялся, что трясся всем телом. У него даже, кажется, слезы выступили, раз ключица Эшли внезапно повлажнела, но на эрекции это отразилось так же, как столкновение бульдозера с пешеходом — на бульдозере.

Эшли кинул взгляд на часы. До начала занятия оставалось чуть меньше четверти часа. 

— Надо бы ускориться, — известил он. Райан постепенно затих. — Помнишь ту штуку, которую ты нашел в моей коробке? Еще спрашивал, зачем она?  
— Угу.  
— Вот она сейчас во мне.  
— Не может быть, — слабо сказал Райан и чуть не сполз по стене.  
— Может, да. Может, нет. — Эшли прижал его теснее собственным телом и, понизив голос, заговорил на ухо: — Может, ты чистил зубы и не видел. Она такая маленькая, но все равно давит и скользит немного, я ее постоянно чувствую. Но ее мало, мне не хватает. Зачем, ты спрашивал. Вот зачем, — он потерся об Райана. — Чувствуешь, как стоит? С самого утра так. Ни на чем сосредоточиться не могу, все время представляю, как тебе даже готовить меня не придется, как ты мне сразу засадишь… Только и думаю, что о твоем члене, какой он у тебя… ух ты, сколько, секунд тридцать? — присвистнул он. — Почти рекорд.

Райан поддернул шорты и, все еще находясь под впечатлением, спросил жалобно:  
— Но ведь ее нет?  
— Может, нет, — пожал плечами Эшли, вытирая руки. — А может, есть. Пойдем-ка на другой этаж, пока Хуан не вернулся, там как раз ремонт, в туалете вряд ли очередь. Вот и проверишь. Но только старайся, Рай, а то еще один штраф за опоздание.  
— Я заплачу, — пообещал Райан. — За обоих.  
— За себя! У тебя-то нет уважительной причины.  
— А у тебя есть?  
— Нехорошо мне, — подмигнул ему Эшли. — Судорога у меня.


	2. Chapter 2

Неделя была длинная и тяжелая, местами бесконечная, много чего успело случиться, но Райан проснулся утром и понял: сегодня четверг.

Эшли с ним не ночевал, у Эшли был какие-то дела, черт-те что и сбоку бантик, поэтому Райан проснулся один, рассеяно пощекотал Амиго за ушами, выслушал от Бьянки отповедь о вреде апельсинового сока, выдавил себе марокканский грейпфрут и парочку апельсинов для женщины, собрался, оделся и поехал на базу — искать Эшли. У него это вообще было любимое занятие. 

Эшли не было нигде, зато везде был Давид. Серьезно, иногда казалось, что Давидов в Кобхэме штук сорок, и все они разговаривают одновременно. По-португальски.   
— Через дорогу! — вычленил из потока слов Рай. — Часы. Я!   
— Ты — часы через дорогу, — согласился проходящий мимо Петр, протянул руку и за шкирку выцепил из облака пыли одного-единственного Давида. — Переведи.   
Тот бодро залопотал о чем-то снова, был встряхнут, приведен в состояние «временно молчу и пырюсь», и только потом Петр обернулся к Райану.   
— А тебя, кстати, ждут.   
— Тренер? — спросил Райан осторожно.   
Голкипер утвердительно закивал.   
— Тренер-тренер!   
— Тренер-тренер, — поддакнул все еще висящий Давид и преданно посмотрел Петру в глаза — на всякий случай.   
— Так я пойду? — уточнил Райан.   
— Иди, — разрешил Петр. — Вторая смотровая по левому крылу. 

Рай почесал в затылке и пошел. Первое, чему он научился во взрослой команде, — это не удивляться, а дальше уже как получится. Ну втемяшилось Ди Маттео назначить ему аудиенцию в странном месте, так это ничего, вон Лэмпард иногда заставляет учить второй закон термодинамики и потом по памяти повторять в самый неожиданный момент, куда там Луису с его часами через дорогу…

Додумать, конечно, Райан не успел. Он как раз дошел до смотровой, смакуя мысль о Гэри возле доски и Джоне в первом ряду, со сложенными на коленях руками, который вообще-то пришел смотреть на Фрэнка с указкой. А когда он открыл дверь и увидел то, что увидел, мысли у него сразу пропали.   
— Бля! — сказал Рай с чувством. — Ебать!   
Видимо, массажист только что ушел, и Эшли, все еще блестящий от массажного масла, сейчас смотрел на вошедшего. Эш, кстати, был в первозданном виде: голый и насмешливый. Он приглашающе раскрыл руки: мол, проходи, — и Райан даже немного побледнел. Кинул сумку у входа, подошел, бухнулся на колени, поднял голову и посмотрел в каком-то молитвенном экстазе.   
— Ну ёбаный ты свет, Эш.   
— Да, — согласился Эшли, а потом спросил строго: — Дверь запер?   
— Нет, — все еще завороженно отозвался Рай. — Да. Не помню. Все равно сегодня четверг. А и хуй с ним. 

Если честно, так энергично у Эшли давно не сосали, даже сам Райан не старался с подобным энтузиазмом. Коул толкался в жадный горячий рот и остро жалел, что во время минета нельзя разговаривать. Впрочем, когда Райан поднимал ресницы, у него в зрачках было все: сказанное и несказанное. 

Когда Эшли кончил, Рай отвалился от него сыто и утер перепачканные губы ребром ладони.   
— Ну, вот и еще четверг в жопу, — неискренне расстроился он и потерся щекой о коуловскую щиколотку. Она тоже была в масле, на щеке осталось блестящее пятно.   
— Поднимайся, — Эш прищурился. — Раз уж ты у нас разговорчивый мальчик, будем разговаривать. Повторяй за мной: э-рек-тиль-на-я дис-фун-кци-я!  
— Что это? Похоже на имя для собачки.  
— Отшлепаю, — прищурился Эшли.   
— А давай я тебя? — предложил Райан вдруг с энтузиазмом, достойным лучшего применения. — Давно хотел посмотреть, как у тебя поп…

И трахнулись бы они второй раз, если бы не Петр. 

— Не хочу вас отвлекать, мальчики, — сказал он серьезно, просовывая голову. — Но на этот раз Роб правда хотел бы видеть…  
— Меня? — ткнул в грудь Рай.   
— Меня! — самодовольно фыркнул Эшли.   
— Меня, — дипломатично отозвался Петр, скромно поправляя очки. — Ну, теперь вставайте полностью и быстренько, быстренько, без разговоров… Хотя попка там, Райан, честно, что надо! Верь мне, я все знаю.  
И, довольный собой, совершенно несолидно хихикнул.


	3. Chapter 3

Первый твит вызвал в нем злость. Еще сочувствие, наверное, жалость, вроде того — но от них он отмахнулся, как и от ехидцы, перманентной, фоновой. Куча здоровых придурков потешается над придурком больным, тоже мне новость. Интересней другое: чем эти коновалы там его лечат, что ему только хуже стало? Позавчера еще вроде был бодрячком. Эшли сразу хотел позвонить, даже начал искать номер, но тут подоспел второй твит. Он прочел, хмыкнул, громко, словно для слушателей, сказал: «Ха!» — и отложил смартфон. 

Третий и четвертый Эшли застал только чудом, а когда лишь задумался, не вмешаться ли, все уже было кончено.

«Ты дурак», — набрал он и стер. Ничего нового он бы этим Райану не сообщил, а время Эшли стоило слишком дорого, чтобы тратить его впустую.  
«Как ты?» было забраковано за сентиментальность, «Как дела?» — за кретинизм. Рай только что описал, во всех подробностях.  
«Чё как?» — выдал Эшли.  
В ответ пулеметной очередью прилетело: «голова раскалывается», «врачи говорить зпртили», «умераю наверно лол», «больное горло!!!!!!!», «пидоры», «приезжай» и, после паузы, откровенно неловкое «шучу». 

На кону был завтрашний матч под номером девяносто восемь и те же девяносто восемь процентов вероятности в нем не сыграть при любом раскладе, да и кучка уебков оставила за ним место даже после обмена любезностями, следовательно… Впрочем, Эшли не прикидывал — он уже все решил. Конечно, жаль, что в кои-то веки в соседнем номере не было ни Джей Ти, ни Лэмпса, которые могли бы его прикрыть, — один с ухмылкой, другой без лишних вопросов, — но справлялся же он и до них, справится и теперь.

Справился.

— Фуф, ну у тебя и духота, — сказал он, через час с небольшим входя в спальню. Райан вздрогнул, обернулся и тут же разулыбался неверяще. След от подушки уродовал щеку подобием шрама, как будто клочкастой щетины, покрасневших глаз и обметанных губ было недостаточно. — А погода хорошая. Заметил? Всегда, когда болеешь, погода отличная. Выглядишь жутко. Чем они тебя лечат? Почему вообще… — тут Эшли осекся, осознав, что все это выдал монологом. — Что, реально говорить не можешь?  
Райан покачал головой и что-то просипел.  
— Чего?  
— Мо… могу… но…  
— Так, все, хорош. — Он поискал глазами, вышел и вернулся спустя пару минут с молескином из гостиной и зацепленной за него ручкой. — Запретили, значит? — Райан кивнул. — Вот и молчи тогда. Наконец-то, — не удержался от шпильки Эшли, присаживаясь на край кровати. Райан отодвинулся и выставил вперед руку. — Что?   
«Маска», — написал Райан. Подумал и приписал пару восклицательных знаков.  
— До Хэллоуина еще три недели, — сострил Эшли. Райан покрутил пальцем у виска — и получил бы за это, был бы здоров, — а потом несколько раз энергично указал на тумбочку. Она была заставлена пузырьками, аэрозолями, тюбиками; больше половины поверхности занимал планшет с прикрепленной таблицей — график процедур и приема лекарств. Снизу убористым джейсоновским почерком с легким левым наклоном были добавлены несколько строк. Джейсон, пожалуй, оставался последним человеком на Земле, кто, освоив компьютер, предпочитал им не пользоваться. В некоторых графах стояли типографские смайлики — значит, составляла Ева. Эшли потянулся было взглянуть, все ли сегодняшнее выполнено и что по плану следующее, но вовремя себя одернул.  
— Ничего не забыл? — спросил он. Райан помотал головой, поморщился и еще раз требовательно встряхнул блокнотом. Эшли взял с тумбочки пачку одноразовых медицинских масок, вытащил одну и надел. — Доволен теперь? 

Райан кивать не стал, просто опустил ресницы.

— Ты почему один? К тебе вечером кто-то заедет, Ева, Пэм?  
«Пэм. Утром».  
— А где твоя Мисс Сиськи?  
Райан приложил изогнутую руку ко лбу и закатил глаза, что в его состоянии походило на «Джордж Майкл при смерти», но, вероятно, означало: «Уехала на съемки».  
— И Мучачо с собой увезла?  
Рай улыбнулся. Он всегда смеялся, когда Эшли коверкал кличку его пса, иногда притворялся возмущенным, но смеялся, а сейчас лишь растянул уголки губ, слабо, как будто это далось ему с трудом — значит, дела были плохи. Эшли протянул руку и коснулся его лба. Тот пылал.  
— Твою мать, — выплюнул он, чувствуя, как былая злость возвращается, — ну так же не должно быть. Ты хоть принял бы что-нибудь.  
«Я уже. Скоро начнет».  
Ладонь Эшли убрал, но так и задержался, склонившись над ним, озабоченно всматриваясь в его лицо. Видимо, во взгляде было что-то пронзительное, потому что Райан закрыл ему глаза и скрипучим шепотом попросил:  
— Не смотри… я страшный сейчас, пиздец…   
Эшли в ответ накрыл ему рот. 

Очень хотелось сказать: «Ты всегда такой», это была смешная шутка, потому что очевидная неправда, только Райан, кажется, был не в состоянии оценить, так что Эшли сдержался.  
— Что, нечасто такое говорить приходится? — вместо этого поинтересовался он и, не дав времени среагировать, лег рядом. Райан попытался отползти, оттолкнуть его, но бороться сейчас был не мастер, поэтому просто свернулся калачиком, спиной к Эшли. Тот держал его крепко и успокаивающе поглаживал по животу. Рай был такой горячий, что грел руку даже через футболку, а без слоя ткани и вовсе обжег бы — разумеется, Эшли не был бы собой, если б тут же не проверил. А Райан не был бы собой, если б мягко не переместил его ладонь ниже.   
— Серьезно?! — с коротким полужалобным смешком спросил Эшли. 

Серьезно еще не было, но серьезнело буквально на глазах.

Эшли инстинктивно приласкал его наливающийся член и с сожалением убрал руку.

— Отдыхай, — сказал он. — Не надо тебе сейчас. Это от температуры.  
«Это от тебя», — написал Райан.  
— Тогда я уеду, — пригрозил Эшли и даже не шевельнулся, а Рай уже вцепился в него, не сильно, лишь обозначая сопротивление, но обеими руками. Потом, правда, оставил только левую и написал: «Не уезжай». Добавил: «Я всеравно буду помнить потому что», пририсовал стрелочку к той фразе, про причину, обвел ее. Вздохнул шумно и подчеркнул «не уезжай», после чего отложил блокнот и даже хватку ослабил.  
«Что за хрень», — подумал Эшли, вчитываясь в этот эпистолярный шедевр, и сам не заметил, что Райан больше его не держит, зато он держит Райана — сквозь пижамные штаны. 

Некоторые вещи были просто неизбежными.

Впрочем, штаны к ним не относились. Да и надоевшая маска тоже.

Райан был горячущий, сухой, твердый — весь, напрягшийся то ли от возбуждения, то ли от поцелуев за ухо. Эшли дрочил ему ритмично и сильно и думал, что Райан не спит в пижаме, вообще никогда — дома он голый, а у Эшли в трусах, или наоборот, у Эшли голый?.. Он частенько пытался перед сном натянуть боксеры, осторожничая по привычке, но редкая попытка увенчивалась успехом: стоило Райану надеть трусы, как Эшли с него их снимал — не для того, чтобы еще потрахаться, а просто так. Чтобы ночью обнять его поперек живота и потереться членом о ложбинку между ягодиц. Чтобы утром райановскую эрекцию не скрывал лишний слой хлопка. Чтобы каждое его «нет», даже такое незначительное, смять своим «да». 

«возьми меня», — написал Райан.   
Эшли уставился в ровную цепочку строчных печатных букв. Было в ее абсурдности что-то гипнотическое. Райан выучился говорить на постельные темы, уже почти не стеснялся, но даже голосом, если бы мог, сказал по меньшей мере: «Вставь мне». А уж каков он был в сексэмэсках! Первая обошлась Эшли в кругленькую сумму за ремонт вмятины на бампере, настолько неожиданным оказалось, что этот саутваркский мальчишка может изъясняться грубой бранью и сальностями. Мерзкие подзаборные словечки, какие смакуют только подростки, Эшли даже невольно скривился, но при этом завелся так быстро и сильно, что всерьез подумывал подрочить прямо там, за рулем, впаявшись в пожарный гидрант.   
А тут на тебе — возвышенное, приторное, как из романов списанное «возьми меня».

— Я никуда не еду, Рай, — пошутил он.   
Райан положил ему палец на губы, и Эшли попытался втянуть его в рот, когда догадался, что так ему велят замолчать.  
— Ты чего? — не понял он.  
Райан повернулся и постучал указательным пальцем уже по своим сомкнутым губам.   
— Из солидарности, что ли? — хмыкнул Эшли.   
«ЧЕТВЕРГ! — написал Райан. — Лузер». Эшли мстительно задвигал рукой быстрее, и Рай выронил блокнот.   
— Подумаешь, — промурлыкал Эшли. — Ты сколько раз уже облажался, пять, шесть? Можно и мне разок. — Он попытался дотянуться до рта Райана, но тот не дался, согнулся почти под прямым углом и потерся задницей о его пах. 

Некоторые вещи воистину были неизбежными.

Например, смазка под матрасом. Или злость. Эшли даже раздеваться не стал, только приспустил штаны на Райане и треники на себе, щедро вылил на руку чуть ли не полфлакона и принялся ввинчивать в Рая два пальца сразу. Тот молчал. Это было странно. В обычный день уже бы раздался этот стон, жадный, настойчивый, чуточку обиженный — Райану нравилось, когда Эшли его растягивал, но он в момент разгонялся до третьей передачи, немедленно хотел так многого, просто не мог ждать.   
Эшли замер.  
— Ты что, — спросил он, — думаешь, поебаться у меня в обязательной программе? И надо дать мне, чтоб не уехал? — Райан молчал. Не пожимал плечами, не оборачивался, чтобы ответить хотя бы возмущенным взглядом, только мелкими толчками нанизывался на его пальцы. — Ты за кого меня держишь, Рай?  
Райан ощупью нашел его член, взялся за него и, словно набравшись уверенности, наконец повернулся лицом.  
— Я хочу, — ответил он на удивление властным шепотом и повторил для верности: — Я. 

Тогда Эшли, улучив момент, наконец-то его поцеловал.

— И никогда, — сказал он, оторвавшись и нависая над ним, чтоб было нагляднее, — никогда больше не смей отворачиваться, понял? Потому что это все, — он на мгновенье высвободил руку, чтобы огладить ею Райана от шеи до колен, оставляя блестящий след, — это все мое. И это, — он своими губами коснулся райановских, сухих и растрескавшихся, со следами простуды, — мое тоже. 

Райан улыбнулся и провел ладонью вдоль его лица, не притронувшись, лишь обдав жаром, и постучал ею по своему солнечному сплетению.  
— Наглый какой, — ухмыльнулся Эшли, лег обратно и, повозившись, пристроился даже без рук. Райан наделся на него сам. Они двигались, каждый в своем ритме, Райан внутри был просто обжигающим, непривычно, почти неприятно, зато живот у него из раскаленного стал всего лишь очень теплым, а к груди прилипла футболка. «Хоть пропотеет», — краем сознания думал Эшли и, перехватив его покрепче, долбил от души, и сам кончил первым, а Райан следом — выгнувшись до хруста, но по-прежнему молча. 

Эшли вытер их обоих уже насквозь мокрой райановской футболкой, швырнул ее комом в направлении окна, с неохотой вылез из постели, дошел до шкафа, кинул в Райана чистой и вернулся. В голове ярморочной каруселью крутились планы на остаток дня. Вызвать горничную с выходного, пусть подготовит комнату, если позвонить сейчас — как раз успеет. И сиделку. Пусть пришлют кого-то их клуба, что ли. Или попробовать то агентство, которое нахваливал Мохаммед? Зубная щетка, футболки-трусы, телефон-зарядное, бритва, хотя к черту бритву, и щетка его уже есть, расписание, лекарства, предупредить Пэм, что там еще — может, талисман какой? Любимое детское одеялко? Он хоть до машины-то дойдет? «Для себя, — подумал он, решительно давя червячок сомнения. — Я для себя это. Потому что _мне_ так спокойнее». 

Рай, засыпая, взял его за палец. Эшли аж извращенцем себя почувствовал.  
— Сказал же, останусь, — проворчал он.  
«Проснешься, тогда и уеду, — закончил Эшли про себя. — И тебя заберу. Спи».


	4. Chapter 4

Раньше Эшли думал, что так бывает только в дамских романах. Дамские романы он не читал. Ну, если только из-за плеча Шерил. Ну, если только в самолетах. Ну, если только чуть-чуть… Короче, не читал — и точка. 

Но ему всегда казалась глупой фраза: «И она прыгнула на него, как мартовская кошечка». Райан на кошечку не тянул: и весом был с молодого теленка, и статью больше напоминал кобылька, и вообще!..

Ладно, Эшли себя обманывал, причем непритворно. 

Зеленые, бликующие, как у кошки, глаза. Прогиб спины и сведенные лопатки, словно подставляется под ласку. Как есть кошка. Большая черная кошка. 

— Привет! — сказал Райан весело. — Как дела?  
— Отлично, — нарочито придушенно отозвался Эшли. — Слезь с меня.   
— Не-а, — протянул Рай и длинно лизнул его от подбородка до кадыка. — И не подумаю. 

Он поерзал, немного демонстративно повилял задницей и обезоруживающе улыбнулся. Зелень в глазах опять мигнула кошачьей непостоянностью. А еще они оба были голые, а еще Райан был после душа — чистый до скрипа, на плечах капли воды, ресницы слипшиеся, губы влажные. Картинка. Эротическая мечта. Эшли в голову лезли всякие пошлости про мокрых кошек и влажных кисок, но реальность его была намного соблазнительнее. И гораздо более нетерпелива. 

— Это попахивает сексуальной девиацией, — предупредил Эшли, чуть раздвигая ноги. — Предупреждаю сразу, сболтнешь что-нибудь про Тигру, который нашел мед, у меня упадет и больше уже никогда не встанет. На тебя. 

Рай заурчал и согласно потерся носом о висок. В глазах у него читалось непоколебимое: «Я знаю как надо, но сделаю как хочется!». Эшли, придерживая свой член за основание, провел им, дразня, между ягодиц Райана. Тот, растраханный еще с прошлого раза, часто задышал и резко двинул бедрами, размазывая смазку, уже выступившую на головке.   
— Как же я тебя хочу! — признался он восторженно. — Ну вот ужасно. Иногда думаю, что на дерево залезу и буду всем рассказывать, как я тебя люблю и как хочу. А потом прямо на дереве тебе и того… отдамся.   
«Вечер романтических бредней», — подумал Эшли краем сознания. Удивительно, он все еще мог думать, на третий-то раз за ночь. То есть, третий с половиной, если считать минет на кухне. Он задумался, считать ли минет на кухне, потом понял, что просто отвлекается от главного, и поймал Райана за подбородок. Тот двигался в мягком поступательном ритме и смотрел так шало-счастливо, что впору было смутиться, но Эшли не был бы собой, если бы это все не проигнорировал.   
— И что тебе мешает залезть на дерево? Отсутствие в Кобхэме растительности или окна Петра, которые выходят на ту самую единственную елку?  
— Мне обычно некогда, — Рай зажмурился, а потом распахнул глаза и ускорил ритм. — Я обычно тебя люб…ой!  
Зря, конечно, Эшли подумал о лошадях в самом начале, потому что сравнение напрашивалось. Двигались они, что называется, легкой рысью, слаженно и синхронно. Прижатый к животу член Райана пачкал кофейную кожу белым и остро пахнущим семенем. А сам Райан упирался двумя руками Эшли в грудь и аж душу высасывал своими зелеными кошачьими гляделками.   
— Петр скромный, он не будет смотреть. Только на елке, наверное, липко будет. Мне кажется. Я тут неподалеку отличный клен нашел. С него меня всем видно будет. И слышно…  
— Даже и не думай, — оборвал его Эшли, резко двигая бедрами и крепко удерживая Рая за ягодицы. — Навернешься, еще лечи тебя. 

Тот дернулся было, но подчинился и заскулил на одной ноте. Он вообще был очень шумным, этот молодой львенок Райан Бертранд.

«Фигушки, — несолидно думал Эшли, вколачиваясь в него рваными движениями. — Чтоб все слышали, ну конечно. Только мое. Перебьются! Неудачники!»

Райан застонал, сперма выплескивалась толчками и текла по его члену, но смотрел он глаза в глаза, и в тот момент, когда Эшли молча кончил, согласно опустил ресницы. Мол, договорились, только для тебя.  
— А какой сегодня день? — вдруг невпопад спросил он, приподнимаясь на коленях и усаживаясь Эшли на живот. Животу сразу стало мокро, Коул абстрактно захотел еще.   
— Сегодня у нас суббота, — сказал он важно. — А знаешь, что хорошего в субботе?  
— Завтра воскресенье и матч! — поделился своим знанием Райан. — Только сегодня четверг.   
— Похуй, — припечатал Эшли категорично.   
— Хуй — это да, — согласился Рай осторожно и облизнулся. 

«Два минета сойдут за один раз, — думал Эшли секундой позже. — Или даже за полтора. Уж я расстараюсь, будь уверен!» 

Райан часто дышал и был, судя по всему, на все согласен.


	5. Chapter 5

Райан был настроен крайне решительно. С прошлой недели, с того самого: «Подожди минутку, у меня в джинсах, я же специально… что? Ну что? Чёрт, сегодня же четверг! Чёрт!!!» — и дня не проходило, чтобы он не обещал, сам себе, но вслух, что в следующий раз точно получится. 

Эшли эта целеустремленность забавляла, он к уговору про четверги относился проще — в конце концов, они изобрели правило, так кому, как не им, позволено его нарушать? Хотя все их предыдущие игры с самоограничениями проходили успешней. Например, для «Не касаться» Эшли связал Райана — перехватил ремнем скрещенные запястья, для надежности, и Рай через минуту извивался на его пальцах. Лучше всего оказалось вести его к кровати, держа за связанные за спиной руки и подталкивая в спину. Эшли не обманывался насчет собственной власти над Райаном, она всегда у него была, но вот такая, вопиюще-очевидная, возбуждала нешуточно.

Райан достойно отыгрался на нем во время «Не смотреть» — и глаза завязал, и руки скользящим узлом у изголовья кровати закрепил, тщательно подготовился. Был бы на его месте кто-то другой, ушел бы и бросил Эшли на час-другой, но Райану самому слишком хотелось. Довольно скоро он излился на него в первый раз, и Эшли понял, что ночь будет долгой. Райан отрывался вовсю: не мог ни на чем сосредоточиться, вылизывал, обсасывал, мял, гладил, входил в него под разными углами, будто ему отошло коуловское зрение, и он как-то по-новому увидел Эшли — шведским столом, должно быть, и вознамерился попробовать все. 

Ощущения были странными, словно кожа на спине, как целлофан, съеживалась от близкого жара. Под сомкнутыми веками плыли белые пятна. Эшли теперь, когда не мог ни увидеть, ни потрогать райановский член, почему-то так сильно этого хотел и четко, во всех подробностях его представил: прямой, ладный, ровный, как сам Райан, и головка как бутон.   
— Какой же он красавец у тебя… — стонал Эшли. — Дай же мне его, дай мне его еще…  
Это, конечно, был умышленный фол, зато он своего добился, и хотя Райан кончил почти сразу, но пока у него еще стоял, дотрахал Эшли как следует. Между ног было сыро, при каждом толчке из него вытекала чужая сперма, он весь был в подсохших пятнах слюны и семени, чувствовал себя помеченным, попользованным — и наслаждался каждой секундой.

Райан, так и не выходя, лег рядом и сграбастал его в охапку.

— Ну развяжи меня, что ли, — мирно попросил Эшли, но Райан, куснув его за мочку, грязным шепотом сообщил, что таким он ему больше нравится и что он с ним еще не закончил.

Ночь и впрямь оказалась долгой, затея определенно удалась.   
А вот с этим молчаливым сексом что-то пока не клеилось — впрочем, как посмотреть. Сам секс был отличный, послушать райановское бормотание было приятно, обставлять его неделю за неделей — еще приятней, так что Эшли ни на что не жаловался. Чем громче были обещания Райана, чем сильней было его намерение на этот раз не проронить ни слова, тем интереснее было его разговорить доступными средствами, поэтому после тренировки — приезда домой, сна, обеда, часа в интернете, недопитой чашки чая — Эшли повёл его в ванную. По правде, это не было планом, просто Райан увязался за ним. Эшли глянул на него с недовольством и погасил свет, оставив только четыре точечных светильника, которые, по уверению Лоренцо, создавали имитацию лунной ночи в Тоскане. Райан повысил ставки и плеснул в булькающую воду ароматическое масло. До недавнего времени у Эшли часто бывали гостьи, и для них он хранил в подвесном шкафчике стандартный арсенал чувственных запахов: ваниль, лаванда, иланг-иланг. Они все приходили в восторг, и не зря — хотелось бы верить, что прежде всего от хозяина, но джакузи была великолепна, Эшли сам ее обожал и пользовался ею почти каждый день, а в компании было еще веселее. Но навязчивые мысленные картинки, как в нескольких милях отсюда Райан ходит из угла в угол, из комнаты в комнату, не находя себе места, отравляли веселье, и постепенно женщины из коуловской ванной пропали. А запасы масла остались. 

Райан, видимо, так и подумал — не жалко, оттого и вылил чуть ли не весь пузырёк, балда. Ну что ж, свежих порезов на себе Эшли не помнил, а Райан, если что, сам виноват. 

С четверть часа они пролежали лицом друг к другу, отдыхая, подставляя бока и спину под пузырящиеся струи. Райан растопыренной ступней гладил Эшли по груди. Эшли пальцами ног изображал перископ подводной лодки. Райан смеялся. В воздухе висел тяжелый густой аромат пачули. Выключив джакузи, Эшли переместился, с комфортом устраиваясь на Райане, положил ему голову на плечо и принялся легко скользить вверх-вниз, не собираясь переходить к делу, теперь уже точно нет, но и не давая Райану остыть. Вода тихо плескалась от его движений, по кафелю стен плясали блики. Райан начал «царапать» его распаренными, морщинистыми от влаги подушечками пальцев и, судя по отрывистым нетерпеливым всхлипам, был уже на грани. Эшли позволил ему — ничего не говорил и не делал, так что, скорее, не мог этому оргазму воспрепятствовать, но приятней было думать, что разрешил. Одного раза Райану все равно редко когда хватало.

Вода остыла. Эшли слил ее и начал набирать новую, а в это время мыл Райана, исключительно процесса ради: поднимал губку высоко, лил с нее пену, мягко тер шею, локти, каждый палец наперечет. Они столько целовались, что один раз, соскользнув, ушли под воду, и теперь во рту немного жгло от привкуса масла.  
— Нет, — вдруг отчетливо сказал Райан.  
Эшли аж вздрогнул от неожиданности.  
— Что — нет? — подозрительно уточнил он.  
— Нет, не получится молча. Зачем мы вообще это начали?  
— Затем, что ты трепло, — охотно объяснил Эшли. Слез с него и разлегся на противоположной стороне пустой — вторую воду они только что спустили — ванны, раскинув руки по бортикам.  
— Ну и ладно, — согласился Райан. — Ладно! Мне все говорили, что у меня язык без костей, а у кого он с костями. Но мне теперь кажется, что я всю жизнь молчал, а потом тебя встретил, понимаешь? Пойдем в спальню, ты же не хочешь здесь, я же вижу. Видишь, я и без слов понимаю. Пойдем, можем в библиотеку, можем вот на коврик этот, ну а чего, он вполне удобным выглядит. Ты пробовал хоть раз на нем?

И Эшли подумал, что в этом весь Райан, только он бы поспешил спросить не кто дизайнер, где купил, за сколько, натуральное ли это волокно, не когда Эшли чистил его в последний раз, а: ты уже трахал кого-нибудь на нем? А тебя? Можно я буду первым?

— Язык без костей, — усмехнулся Эшли. — Так и буду тебя теперь называть.  
— А раньше как называл? Сладкая попка?  
— А-ха-ха, неплохо!  
— Рабочий ротик? Девять дюймов?  
— Ско-олько?  
— Восемь дюймов? — торговался Райан, понемногу отвоевывая территорию. Весь разговор он смещался ближе и теперь уже был нос к носу с Эшли, фактически лежал поверх, что пришлось весьма кстати, потому как тот уже начал подмерзать.  
— Все еще льстишь себе, Сладкая Попка.  
— Серьезно, как ты меня называешь в разговорах? Как я записан у тебя в телефоне?  
— Рай, — строго сказал Эшли. Таким тоном он обычно его одергивал, давая понять, что пора заткнуться, но это был и ответ. Так и был записан, без фамилии, тремя буквами. Подумаешь, у Райана он сам значился вообще одной: однажды залез в его список контактов, чисто случайно — какие проверки, о чем речь — и обнаружил в самом начале себя.  
— Ты вообще говоришь обо мне? — не унимался Райан. Эшли велел себе быть снисходительнее, он ведь сам нарвался: заставить молчать возбужденного Рая — все равно что трясти бутылку шампанского перед открытием.  
— А ты обо мне говоришь? — встречным вопросом ответил он.  
— Постоянно! — воскликнул Райан. — Эш то, Эш это, а вот мы с Эшем, а Эш рассказывал, Эшу бы понравилось… Народ уже стреляется, скоро меня никуда звать не будут.  
Эшли провел по его скуле костяшками пальцев, Райан безотчетно боднул его руку, ласкаясь.  
— Я люблю тебя, — сказал Эшли. Большие глаза Райана увеличились еще раза в два и были готовы вот-вот выпрыгнуть на пружинках. Эшли расхохотался.  
— Что, так редко это говорю? — спросил он.  
— Нечасто, — признал Райан, пожевав губами. — Скажи еще.  
Эшли скроил хитрую морду, не имея в виду «Заставь меня», а просто так, но когда Райан сполз по нему и обхватил ладонью его член, останавливать не стал. Рукой Райан двигал уверенно, однако в остальном изображал нерешительность: приоткрывал рот, приближал его почти вплотную и отстранялся, касался высунутым языком осторожно, но с любопытством, будто бы член Эшли был первым мороженым после недавней ангины, и лизать его было позволено совсем по чуть-чуть. Потом уже осмелел и вбирал с каждым разом все глубже и глубже, в промежутках терся об него лицом, водил себе головкой по губам, закрывая глаза, как в забытьи, и время от времени посматривал на Эшли так, словно знал о нем какой-то секрет. 

Но никаким секретом оно не было, и Райану не нужно было зарабатывать эти слова.

Эшли двумя пальцами взял его за подбородок и приподнял, вынуждая выпустить член изо рта с громким чмокающим звуком.  
— Я… — сказал Эшли и больше ничего не успел, потому что Райан понял его по-своему, сомкнул пальцы, сложенные в тугое кольцо, и, направив член на себя, заставил кончить. Сперма перекрестными полосками осталась на плече, несколько капель угодили на щеку, одна блестящей бусиной осела у внешнего угла глаза.  
— Я тебя люблю, — повторил Эшли.  
— И я тебя, — ответил Райан, покатал на языке, смакуя, эту непривычную комбинацию слов. — Блин, до чего же круто… — вздохнул он и положил голову Эшли на живот.


	6. Chapter 6

Когда Райан вышел из ванной, Эшли лежал на кровати лицом в подушки. Разумеется, абсолютно голый. На молочного цвета простынях он выделялся с потрясающей резкостью, как негатив. Рай с наркоманской жадностью обозрел всю картину снизу вверх, от пяток до самого затылка, чуть споткнувшись на ягодицах, потому что Эш, конечно же, немного развёл ноги, и голодному взору Райана открывался поистине чудесный вид.

Эшли казался уставшим — Рай знал по себе, что когда сильно выматываешься, остаётся ощущение бескостности, мышцы ноют, тело становится тяжёлым, неповоротливым, неподатливым, и вроде бы нужно всего-навсего усилие воли чтобы пошевелиться, но ни силы, ни воли нет. 

Впрочем, Эш был не таким. Этому наверняка природному умению расслабляться, чтобы сразу и до конца, Райан завидовал со страшной силой. Его самого после матчей всегда долго не отпускало, клинило, напряжённые узлы мышц перекатывались под кожей, а Эшли, в самом деле совершенно спокойный и плавный, как предзакатная волна, набегающая на шуршащую, выбеленную солнцем гальку, только смеялся и говорил, что это все молодость, это не навсегда. 

Райан развязал полотенце и ещё раз провёл мягким ворсом по коже, собирая остаточную влагу и водяную пыль. Прохладный воздух с ненавязчивым ароматом хвои сначала соскользнул с плеч, неприятно кольнул под рёбрами, потом прильнул к бёдрам, очертил колени, икры и наконец лизнул большие пальцы ног. Райан чихнул — не от холода, просто чихнулось — и решительно уронил полотенце на ковёр, делая шаг вперёд. 

Эшли сделал невнятное движение локтём, обозначая осведомлённость о присутствии Райана в комнате, но больше никак не отреагировал, и догадливый Рай счёл это если не приглашением, то по крайней мере отсутствием возражений. 

Кровать с ортопедическим матрасом слегка пружинила под его весом, он на четвереньках подполз вперёд и уселся прямо на Эшли. Устроив свой полувозбужденный член между его ягодиц, Райан вопросительно положил обе ладони посередь коуловских лопаток и слега надавил. Локоть снова шевельнулся вполне себе положительно, и Рай просиял, потому что ему… ну, нравилось. С того самого дня, когда он углядел Эшли на столе в массажном кабинете базы, одной эротической фантазией у него стало больше, и эта была та слабость, в которой Эш ему потакал. Райан потянулся вперёд, почти лёг сверху, кровать чуть скрипнула, Эшли недовольно дёрнул затылком, но продолжал блаженно дрейфовать на простынях египетского хлопка и отчётливого неудовольствия происходящим по-прежнему не выказывал. Наверное, потому что ему тоже нравилось, решил Райан, раз уж упаковка специальных массажных плиток теперь прочно угнездилась на прикроватной тумбочке, и периодические «игры в доктора» после особенно тяжелых матчей уже стали почти традицией. 

Массажная плитка таяла в руках, и вскоре к хвойному аромату кондиционера для белья добавился обволакивающий масляно-ореховый запах. Райан начал с лёгких растирающих движений по плечам, потом уделил особое внимание основанию шеи и, не слишком прикладывая силу, проехался скользкими пальцами до затылка. Эшли одобрительно ухнул и повернул голову вправо. Райан улыбнулся. Кожа Эшли лоснилась, как шерсть огромного ухоженного хищного зверя, и вот так гладить её, легко скользя масляными руками по линиям мышц, доставляло вполне ощутимое удовольствие. Возбуждение накатывало волнами — все теми же эшлиподобными, плавными, а вот послематчевое напряжение, наоборот, начало отпускать. Райан, держа руки параллельно, как он подсмотрел у своего массажиста, очертил позвоночник с двух сторон, а потом принялся медленно и аккуратно круговыми движениями разминать предоставленную ему поясницу. Эшли лежал все так же молча, иногда издавая гортанные одобрительные звуки, его глаза были закрыты, а косые тени от ресниц падали на скулы. В ровном жёлтом свете ужасно дорогого дизайнерского светильника, висящего над кроватью, Райан видел крохотную родинку у Эшли на носу, и на одну очень коротенькую секунду незнакомое весёлое чувство полной и до тошноты голубовато-синей нежности затопило его с головой. Он даже двигаться перестал, просто сидел на Эшли и пялился ему куда-то в район щеки. Тот открыл глаз.

Говорят, что если долго всматриваться в бездну, бездна начнёт всматриваться в тебя. Про бездну Райана была песня, у бездны Райана было имя, а также тёмное прошлое, богатый жизненный опыт, сложный характер и некий футбольный гений, который складывался из сотни понятных и непонятных факторов вроде чутья, физической подготовки и отменной реакции. Но, без сомнения, это была бездна Райана, и сейчас она в него падала, всасывалась, закручивалась спиралью, абсолютно бесшумная, абсолютно прекрасная, абсолютная. И еще она разрешала. Сложно было понять, что конкретно было теперь можно, просто Райан неожиданно для себя понял, что можно, и, кажется, окончательно пропал.

Их отношения, несмотря на открытое признание с обеих сторон, все еще были несколько скользкими — как руки Рая сейчас, и не потому, что оставались шаткими, а просто не имели названия и оттого определенности. На самом-пресамом деле подсознательно Райан боялся каждый день того, что в очередную встречу Эшли пройдет мимо или презрительно сморщит нос, или вообще посмотрит сквозь, как он отлично натренировался делать на журналистах. В каком-то смысле доминировать над Эшли не в качестве исключения а, так сказать, на постоянной основе означало окончательно доказать самому себе, что все реально, что все всерьез. Если не навсегда, то хотя бы очень надолго. Но вот как о таком попросить, Райан не представлял, у него даже мысли в эту сторону не формулировались. К тому же, если совсем честно, Эшем хотелось обладать. Забрать себе, чтобы никто — ни поющая красавица со страстью к душевному эксгибиционизму, ни сисястые девицы без чувства юмора, ни огромный лысый парень с добрыми глазами очень осторожного великана — не смели предъявлять претензии. Потому что Коул его — и точка! И, кажется, основная фишка состояла в том, что Эшли это знал, а вот Райан — до сих пор нет, потому как сегодняшний раз, конечно же, был далеко не первым, когда Райан оказывался сверху, во всяческом смысле этого слова.

Он чуть-чуть подался назад, устроился поудобнее и все теми же мягкими осторожными движениями принялся разминать ягодицы Эшли, неосознанно вспоминая всех тех девиц, которых он в своё время лапал за задницу. Хотелось-не хотелось, но все, что происходило у них с Эшли, Райан пропускал через призму своих предыдущих отношений (которых было не так много, откровенно говоря), и отделаться от этой привычки никак не получалось. Впрочем, сравнение выходило определенно в пользу лучшего фулбэка в мире — никаких истерик, никаких закидонов, никакого эмоционального шантажа и никакой головной боли. С ним всегда было интересно и весело; разницу в возрасте, положении и статусе Эшли не подчеркивал, а, наоборот, старался нивелировать, но делал это незаметно и ненавязчиво: кажется, он только ронял что-то веское и ироничное, а Райан неосознанно расправлял плечи и чувствовал себя крутым!   
А еще Петр был прав: задница у Эшли была чудо как хороша. Этого, впрочем, говорить не стоило. Да и вообще говорить сейчас совсем не хотелось. 

Эшли под его прикосновениями распалялся, начинал теплеть изнутри, словно бы таять, как давеча массажная плитка, но не теряя при этом очертаний, и пока ещё слабая вибрация внутри него передавалась Райану, будто тот был отлично настроенным камертоном или эхом, многократно отражающим сказанное шепотом слово «секс» в огромной комнате с прекрасной акустикой. Райан облизнулся. Он был очень, очень возбужден, но вместе с тем также очень хотел сегодня сделать все правильно, хорошо и аккуратно, а вот Эшли… Эшли ему в этом совершенно не помогал! 

Только сейчас Райан понял, что все это время Эш почти незаметно подстраивался под ритм поглаживаний и сейчас извивался на постели — масляный, блестящий, скользкий и ужасно возбуждающий, а еще косился насмешливо и вместе с тем туманно и улыбался краешками губ. Райан фыркнул и, словно ненамеренно, чуть сильнее провел большим пальцем по ложбинке между ягодиц, потом симметрично добавил вторую ладонь и принялся энергичнее работать руками, потому как задница Эшли — вот что сейчас действительно очень нуждалось в его внимании. Эш любезно приподнялся, расставляя ноги так, чтобы Райану было удобнее. Удобнее действительно стало, к тому же улучшился обзор — теперь стало видно и мошонку с отяжелевшими от возбуждения яйцами, и член с обнажившейся блестящей головкой, оставляющий влажное пятно на простыни, и изумительный прогиб поясницы. Разум Рая практически помутился, но какая-то рациональная крупица, которая зафиксировала еще и напряженно сведенные лопатки Эшли, заставила Райана потянуться вперед, схватить одну из многочисленных подушек, лежащих грудой у изголовья, и просунуть ее Эшу под живот, чтобы и лежать было удобно, и обзор все еще оставался довольно симпатичным. 

Это разумное и понятное действие Райана чуть-чуть отрезвило. Он сообразил, что смазки будет недостаточно, а массажная плитка уже закончилась; понял, что постоянно сбивается внутри себя с бессмысленного пафосного монолога о большом и светлом на отвлеченные эшлицентричные темы; еще понял, что через какое-то весьма непродолжительное время он рискует трахнуть Эшли Коула и остаться при этом в здравом уме и твердой памяти. Причем трахнуть осознанно, неторопливо, не в привычном бешеном угаре, жадном и жарком, а так, чтобы доставить максимальное удовольствие, действиями и прикосновениями передать всю гамму чувств. Эшли недовольно пошевелился, и Райан понял, что пора переставать думать. Думать он будет потом. Если доживет. 

Райан постарался взять себя в руки. В конце концов, сейчас предстояло уверенно брать в руки Эшли, а это требовало определенной душевной трезвости. Собственное тело ныло от ужасно долго сдерживаемого возбуждения, над верхней губой выступил пот, руки отказывались слушаться, глаза застилал туман, но последовательность действий всплыла сама собой. Райан столько раз оказывался в положении ведомого, что, даже несмотря на некоторую практику, все равно ужасно боялся сделать что-то не то и как-то не так. Впрочем, судя по тому, как Эшли нетерпеливо двигал задом, следовало как минимум поторопиться, и Рай, как всегда в сложных ситуациях, решил, что природа подскажет, отдался на волю интуиции и, стянув с края тумбочки очередную массажную плитку, начал разогревать ее между ладонями. 

Нужно было заняться предварительной подготовкой. Осторожно поглаживая отверстие входа указательным пальцем, Рай принялся круговыми движениями разминать напряженные мышцы. В памяти всплыл один вечер, когда Эшли решил, что им нужно внести некоторое разнообразие в их сексуальную жизнь, и очень подробно комментировал каждое свое действие, доводя Райана до исступления ровным и монотонным рассказом о самых труднодоступных местах человеческого организма. Кажется, именно тогда Рай понял, что такое множественный оргазм. Или это было в тот вечер с гидромассажем? 

Один скользкий палец прошел без труда, Райан немедленно добавил второй, а потом и третий. Ощущения зашкаливали, внутри Эшли было горячо — избитое выражение, но другого Рай не придумал бы, даже если бы мог в данный момент выбирать. Пальцы легко входили до второй фаланги, и кончиками он чувствовал простату каждый раз, когда выворачивал ладонь. Эшли уже совсем по-блядски дергал задницей, стараясь продлить контакт, и звуки, которые он издавал, больше напоминали рычание. Ему тоже не терпелось. Райан для верности еще пару раз двинул вперед-назад сомкнутыми лодочкой пальцами, а потом дернул Эшли вверх, заставляя его встать на колени, и, помогая себе одной рукой, начал медленно вставлять член в растянутую задницу. 

Эшли опирался на локти, Райан держал его за бедра скользкими пальцами и очень боялся снова сорваться. Тишина, царящая в комнате, оглушала его, кровь шумела в ушах, и хотелось въехать до конца, так, чтобы яйца с неприличным порнушным шлепком коснулись мошонки Эшли, чтобы в полной мере ощутить, как сладкая судорога удовольствия накрывает его, словно цунами. Это все уже не было жаждой обладания или, по крайней мере, не до конца было ею. Райан боялся двигаться быстрее еще и потому, что рисковал захлебнуться — как физическими ощущениями, так и эмоциями. Он сейчас на самом деле осознанно, осмысленно трахал Эшли Коула, человека, к которому испытывал такой сложный коктейль чувств — в таком не разобрался бы и сам доктор Фрейд, а уж он, поговаривают, знал толк в подобных штуках. Про себя Райан не переставал повторять простое и легкое как перышко слово «любовь», до сих пор щекочущее крыльями бабочек в животе, тем более в этот конкретный момент. Эшли, рывком уцепившийся за спинку кровати обеими руками, неестественно выгнул шею, оборачиваясь. В его взгляде было что-то такое, что заставило Райана зажмуриться, а потом он толкнулся вперед так сильно, что, кажется, в самом деле увидел молнию. Или салют из воображаемых синих сердечек. 

Ровно двигаться все равно не получалось. Не получалось плавно и аккуратно, получалось только в ритме азбуки Морзе: длинное движение — короткое, словно неравномерное чередование точек и тире, означающих не то «Спаси ты, к чертовой матери, мою душу», не то «Кончай!» — просьбу, приказ, надежду и ответ на незаданный вопрос. Почему-то Райану было важно довести Эшли до оргазма первым, он смутно понимал, что так будет правильно, но внятно объяснить, конечно же, не мог. Он и связно думать не мог, мысли роились на краешке сознания полупрозрачными призраками самих себя. Рай нагнулся ниже, почти лег грудью на Эшли, вслепую завозил горячей липкой ладонью ему по груди, задел подушечкой указательного пальца сосок, дернулся глубже и провел рукой дальше, чувствуя всей плоскостью ладони рельефные мышцы живота. Очертил пупок. Эшли качнулся вперед, его напряженный член качнулся тоже, задев Райана по тыльной стороне руки, и вот это уже точно было руководством к действию. Рай обхватил член Эшли у основания и начал энергично работать рукой, точно в такт собственным неровным движениям. У Эшли вздулись вены на предплечьях, Райан тяжело дышал ему в ухо, и с каждым толчком у него из груди вырывался то ли хриплый стон, то ли ненужный уже, слишком горячий воздух. 

Это было как повиснуть на краю пропасти: все мышцы сводит от необходимости удержаться, сердце бьется в горле, нет сил терпеть, а мысли лишь о том, чтобы не упасть, потому что проиграешь, но падение — уже и есть победа. Райан смотрел на коуловское ухо у себя перед глазами, осознавая, что за сегодняшний вечер еще ни разу не прикоснулся к Эшли губами, и вслепую ткнулся вперед, промазал, попал по шее, от полноты ощущений прикусив солоновато-масляную кожу на плече. Этого хватило им обоим. Эшли запрокинул голову назад, замер и кончил Райану в ладонь. Рай двинулся в нем еще раз по инерции, а потом понял, что тоже кончает, и его сперма выплескивается в Эшли, течет ему по бедрам и ниже, капает на смятые простыни. 

«А ведь все это должно было быть просто расслабляющим массажем после тяжелого матча», — лениво подумал Рай. Все, что касалось Эшли, никогда нельзя было спрогнозировать. 

В голове у Райана было пусто, в комнате было тихо, и тишину нарушали только хриплые рваные стоны да треск электричества в ночнике. Рай осторожно отлепился от Эшли, поддерживая его под живот, уложил рядом с собой, и тот покорно устроился головой у Рая на плече. Удовольствие, от которого до сих пор ломило в затылке, все еще сдерживало лавину усталости, но сейчас Райан, как и все нормальные мужчины после хорошего секса, хотел есть и спать, причем желательно одновременно. Все давешние мысли о конечности и неуверенности теперь казались особенно глупыми, и стоило порадоваться, что за весь вечер он так и не произнес ни слова. 

На тумбочке мигал электрический будильник, празднуя пятницу, двенадцать ноль две пополуночи. Райан вдруг понял, что, значит, все случилось в четверг, а раз все случилось в четверг и молча, значит, у него получилось, и это тоже удивительно и круто! Он даже приподнялся на локте, чтобы поделиться с Эшли своим замечательным открытием, но тот спал, его грудь размеренно поднималась и опускалась, а дыхание было ровным и спокойным, как у человека, полностью довольным собой и обстоятельствами. Райан глупо улыбнулся и, стараясь не разбудить, щелкнул выключателем. В конце концов, если с четвергами тишины покончено, можно ведь придумать что-то еще, а потом и развести на это Эшли, который, — теперь Райан был в этом абсолютно уверен, — с радостью поведется.   
Куда он, спрашивается, денется?


End file.
